Big Brother
by TBorah89
Summary: When Mel and Roman start dating Wyatt isn't too happy about it but he must come to terms with it or risk loosing his sister forever.


A/N: This is a one shot based on Wyatt's reaction to Mel and Roman dating.

* * *

Big Brother

Wyatt Halliwell had his arms crossed over his chest his blue eyes were burning with fury. He had never been so angry in his entire life. One would have thought that he was acting like this over something a demon had done but no it was because of the person sitting in front of him. He loved her more than life but he was so furious with her that he couldn't think straight.

Melinda Halliwell defiantly met her oldest brother's hateful gaze with her big brown eyes. He had another thing coming to him if he thought that she was going to back down from him. She was not scared of him he could act high and mighty all he wanted to she wasn't going to bow down to him and what he wanted her to do.

Wyatt ran a hand through his dark blonde hair he went to open his mouth but he thought better of it and he shut it again. He really didn't even know where to begin with her she was smarter than this he expected more out of her he really did and he didn't know what to say to her now.

"Wyatt if you have something to say I wish you would say it and leave me alone." Mel snapped at him. He was doing nothing but pissing her off.

Wyatt took a deep breath before he said what he needed to say "I don't think that you should be going out with Roman he is too old for you." he rushed out and he knew why he had been dreading having this conversation with her when he saw the look she shot him.

Mel's mouth deepened into a frown that was the one bad thing about having two older brothers they didn't know when to mind their own damn business. "Wyatt I don't see where this is any of your business I will see who I want to and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." she said calmly she wasn't going to let him make her lose her temper.

Wyatt looked at her and sighed she was so sweet and innocent he didn't want Roman doing anything to change that. "Mel he is four years older than you and it's not only the age thing he has a history of being a cheater. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Mel rolled her eyes at him she just didn't know what to say to him sometimes when he got like this. She loved him for wanting to protect her from getting hurt but he had to let her live her own life. "Wyatt he isn't going to hurt me if I thought he was then I wouldn't be dating him."

"Yeah but he cheated on Lizzie and he was just a kid then I shudder to think what he would do now." Wyatt argued he knew that he was fighting a losing battle but he had to try so he would feel better about himself.

"The operative words in that sentence were he was a kid. He isn't a kid anymore Wy he is a man now and he wouldn't hurt me for anything in the world. Trust me when I say that he knows better he has been threatened." Mel replied trying to keep her cool.

Wyatt shook his head he couldn't believe he was going to say what he was about to say. "He is a man Mel that means he can't be trusted by nature. He would fuck anything in a skirt. If you don't believe me about him then just ask Liz she dated him."

Mel rolled her eyes again she had to hand it to Wyatt he didn't give up easily. "Wyatt I love that you worry and want to protect me but you can't smother me I have to be free to make my own mistakes." She tried reasoning with him not that he could be reasoned with he was their mother's son after all.

"So then you admit that dating Roman is a mistake." Wyatt said twisting her words trying to paint her into a corner. If he failed out of med school he would make one hell of a lawyer.

"That's not what I said and you know it Wyatt you're trying to twist my words to fit your warped theory. Roman is not a mistake I have made a few of those but he is not one of them. Dating D.J. was a mistake but that is what I get for going out with a cop." Mel replied it was amazing that she was keeping her cool so well when her brother was pushing all the right buttons to piss her off.

"Mel he is going to hurt you I can't believe that you don't see that." Wyatt tried getting through to her. Roman was one of his good friends but he still did not want him dating his baby sister.

Mel sighed and ran a hand through her dark brown locks reasoning with Wyatt was like telling the sun not to shine. "Wyatt he was threatened by Hank and you know that Hank beat his ass once he isn't likely to go back to get another dose of that. Our oldest male cousin is nuts he could kill someone with his bare hands before he would know what he had done. So I don't think that Roman is going to take the risk of hurting me."

"Mel there are so many other guys closer to your own age you could go out with that wouldn't break your heart. Like Billy he would be good for you." Wyatt tried giving her options.

Mel laughed at his stupidity Billy was a sweet kid but he was too much like a little boy sometimes. "No Wy I don't want to go out with Billy he is just like a little cousin to me it would be too weird."

Wyatt huffed this was harder than he thought it would be. Mel was a sensible person she should have seen his point by now. "Mel ok fine it doesn't have to be Billy but at least someone who won't cheat on you."

"Roman is not going to cheat on me and I don't like it that you keep saying that. I trust him he isn't like that anymore. And you're really made because it was Liz that he cheated on this carrying on has more to do with that than with anything. I love you Wy but you're over the line right now." Mel said feeling the hold she had on her temper slipping.

"Fine when he hurts you and you come crying to me I'm going to tell you to go let Chris pick up the pieces of your broken heart. Because I won't be there to do it I tried to warn you." Wyatt replied setting his jaw.

Mel looked at him incredulously he really was a piece of work sometimes. "First of all I would never go to you because of things like this. I would go to Chris to begin with because he wouldn't mind picking up the pieces of my heart. That is what he lives for. He is there for me any time I need him to be without judging me. Which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you." she yelled at him losing her temper but she had kept it under control as long as she could.

Wyatt groaned to himself " Ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that because I will always be here for you. But damn it Mel just this once I wish you would listen to me."

"Fuck off Wyatt you just don't want me dating Roman and you're mad because I won't do what you want me to. Well I have news for you I'm not going to bow down and do what you want me to just because you're the oldest." Mel shot back at him.

"Mel if you can't see what that asshole is going to do to you then you deserve to have him hurt you. I'll tell you right now that you're dumber than I thought." Wyatt raged he knew he shouldn't be saying things like that to her but she was pissing him off.

"Wyatt with the legion of sluts you've dated you have no room to talk about anyone. It is a miracle that you're not laid up somewhere with a STD. At least I know that when I'm having sex with Roman I'm not going to get anything from him." That was a low blow and Mel knew it but she had to do what she had to do.

Wyatt felt like he had been shot in the gut not only was Mel dating him but she was having sex with him. He just looked at her and for a moment he saw the little girl she used to be. The one who would come into his room and ask him to chase the monsters out from under her bed. "Mel I'm begging you please just think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Wyatt he is good to me. He treats me better than any man I have ever dated. Not only that but he gets me I can use my magic in front of him and not worry about him not being able to handle it. We share the same interests and we can just talk about stuff. You men aren't really good with that but Roman is. I deserve to be happy sometimes too Wy." Mel yelled at him she just wanted him to see that she cared about Roman and he cared about her.

"That is for right now Mel wait until you've been dating a while he will start to loose interest and pretty soon you'll be wondering where he is and who he is with. I know him I've seen him do it many times before. In the last two years there is no girl that has been able to hold his attention for long. It's like he has ADD or something." Wyatt shot back he knew he had no room to talk about the number of women anyone else dated when he was pretty much the man whore of his group.

Mel felt a rage burning through her like none she had ever felt before. Her brother had the ability to make her feel that way he always thought that he had to be right and damn what anyone else thought. And then she knew what he was talking about Roman hadn't lasted with any of the girls because he had been waiting for her. "I've got news for you Wy the reason that Roman didn't last with any of those other girls is because he was waiting for me. And what's more he was the first guy I ever had sex with."

Wyatt could have been knocked over by a feather at that point he just didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't ready to admit defeat yet though. "Mel don't confuse sex with love." He warned her.

"Wyatt I'm not that is you who does that. As a matter of fact the reason Roman was my first is because I want him to be my last and if you don't like that then I don't know what to tell you." Mel replied.

"Mel you're too young to know what you want." Wyatt said shaking his head sadly boy was that the wrong thing for him to say.

Mel turned and looked at him with hate burning in her brown eyes. She looked so much like Piper right now that it wasn't funny. "Wyatt I know what I want better than you know what you want. I think that it would kill you to admit to yourself that you love Liz. And don't argue with me because you know I'm right." She went right for the kill shot and she saw her brother's face fall. She couldn't help but think she might have gone too far with that but he hadn't been pulling any punches either.

"Ok you two that is more than enough I can't listen to your yelling anymore. One of you better tell me what is going on right now." Piper came into the room and demanded of them.

"Ask your son because that thing over there is not my brother." Mel said pointing at Wyatt who was pacing the room like a caged animal.

"Wy what is going on?" Piper asked him sweetly.

"I'm trying to talk some sense into your daughter that is what's going on." Wyatt replied running his hands over his face. He just didn't know what to say anymore he had tried talking to her but she just wasn't listening to him.

Piper rolled her eyes God alone knew what her first born was carrying on about this time "Trying to talk sense into her about what Wyatt?" she asked knowing that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say one little bit.

Wyatt turned his head and refused to answer his mother he was going to make Mel tell her. Piper looked to her daughter for an answer "Mom that fuckin moron you raised seems to think that I shouldn't be dating Roman because he is just going to hurt me and he is too old for me." Mel said sounding a little amused because he wasn't going to change her mind. The only thing he was doing was making her hate him.

Piper shook her head damn her over protective oldest child he didn't know when to quit sometimes. "Is that true Wyatt?" she questioned him knowing full well that it was true because it was something he would do and because Mel didn't lie to her or so she thought.

"Yes mom it's true I'm only trying to protect her I don't want to see her get hurt." Wyatt answered not one tiny bit sorry for any of the things that he had said.

"Oh damn it Wy. Roman is not going to hurt Mel and if he does then he will have to answer to the brothers from another mother they are both crazy. Hell they call Hank, Hardcore that should tell you that the boy is off in the head." Piper said trying to assure her son.

"But mom." Wyatt protested sounding like a whining child.

Piper shook her head at him "No Wyatt your sister is a big girl she can make her own mind up. Now tell her you're sorry." She ordered him he wasn't going to do it until she gave him a look.

"I'm sorry Mel." Wyatt mumbled bowing his head.

"It's ok Wy you're a jerk and I know it I don't expect anything else from you." Mel replied. She was still mad at him.

"Well I guess that is as good as I'm going to get. Don't make me have to unleash the brothers from another mother on the two of you." Piper warned them talking about Chris and Hank those two were as crazy as they came.

"First of all I prefer to think of them as the dude twitches and it is just weird that you even call them that mom." Wyatt replied shaking his head.

"Yeah well they're my son and nephew I'll call them what I want to. And you won't be singing that tune when both their crazy asses are all over you and Mel." Piper replied.

"Damn you two must be bad if she is threatening you with the brothers from another mother those two need professional help." Roman said walking into the room.

A smile appeared on Mel's face she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips ignoring Wyatt when he rolled his eyes. "Ro I didn't think you were going to make it over here tonight I missed you."

"I missed you too Mellie and you know that I wouldn't stay away from you for anything in the world." Roman replied picking her up and spinning her around.

When Wyatt saw the look of pure joy on his sister's face he felt guilty for all the things he had said to her. For just a moment he could see her as the five year old little girl she had once been coming into his bedroom and asking if she could sleep with him because she had a bad dream. It was one of the only times she had gone to him over Chris. And he knew right then and there that she was a grown woman now and she didn't need him to protect her she needed him to be there for her if she got hurt. "Hey Mel." He said tensely knowing she was still mad at him.

Mel rolled her eyes but she turned to look at Wyatt anyway. "What Wyatt?" she asked not hiding the annoyance in her voice she was afraid he was going to start in again.

"I just wanted you to know not that you need it or anything but you have my blessing. If he can make you smile like that then he can't be all bad." Wyatt replied giving her a small smile.

Mel let go of Roman and went to her brother so she could hug him "Thank you Wy that means a lot to me. I love you and I still need you I just need you to back off some."

"I love you too Lyn I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt." Wyatt said pressing a kiss to her forehead. He let go of her and went to Roman he gave him his hand to shake. "Ro so help me God if you hurt her me and the dude twitches will all work you over."

"Wy I wouldn't hurt her if my life depended on it. You have my word that I will always take good care of her." Roman swore to him.

Wyatt patted him on the back "That's a good man Ro. Now you two go out and do something on me I was a jerk Lizzie wouldn't like that very much." He said taking some money out of his wallet and handing it to Roman.

"Thanks Wy." Mel replied kissing him on the cheek. She grabbed Roman by the hand and they headed out the front door.

Piper wrapped her arm around her oldest son "I know that was hard for you but it was very sweet."

"Yeah I just can't get used to her growing up but I know that she has to." Wyatt replied kissing his mom and the cheek. He knew that his sister was in good hands he just had to be sure of that first. And after seeing the two of them together he knew that he couldn't have picked anyone better for her.


End file.
